


sweating out confessions (the undone and the divine)

by brightlyburning



Series: Feral Forest Fuck God Dimitri [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlyburning/pseuds/brightlyburning
Summary: For a sacrifice, Felix certainly fights back.Byleth's thoughts had drifted across Dimitri's mind as he rested, dipping below the surface of his sleep the same way her fingers trailed across a root, through water, over the sacrifices' bodies. A young pale face pinched with irritation, the snapped insistence he be bound upright facing the forest rather than face-down on the altar, and no, he will not accept the oil to ease his fear.Felix moans, shuddering where he's sprawled across Dimitri's thighs, his wrists squirming futilely against the helpful vines Dimitri's called forth. His hips buck, cock just brushing the inside of Dimitri's thigh, and the heartbroken sound as Dimitri shifts him back, out of range of stimulation, is glorious. His need scents the air, a clarion call.(For 2021 Dimilix Week, day 5, prompt non-human AU).
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Feral Forest Fuck God Dimitri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014639
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	sweating out confessions (the undone and the divine)

For a sacrifice, Felix certainly fights back.

Byleth's thoughts had drifted across Dimitri's mind as he rested, dipping below the surface of his sleep the same way her fingers trailed across a root, through water, over the sacrifices' bodies. A young pale face pinched with irritation, the snapped insistence he be bound upright facing the forest rather than face-down on the altar, and no, he will _not_ accept the oil to ease his fear.

Felix moans, shuddering where he's sprawled across Dimitri's thighs, his wrists squirming futilely against the helpful vines Dimitri's called forth. His hips buck, cock just brushing the inside of Dimitri's thigh, and the heartbroken sound as Dimitri shifts him back, out of range of stimulation, is glorious. His need scents the air, a clarion call.

"Perhaps you were right," Dimitri says, and at the sound of his voice Felix trembles. "You may not have needed the oil, hungry as you are." Felix's hole's given to him, allowed him to work it red and puffy and wet with his saliva, his tongue shifted to beastly proportions, and now his fingers, claws melted away, press in slow methodical circles against his prey's prostate.

"Ah!" Felix trembles, fights the vines, the ropes, the inexorable strength of Dimitri as if he has any hope in this domain, tries to work himself back into Dimitri's fingers, fucking himself like a beast in heat. A few drops of precome spatter the ground, and Felix's face, when Dimitri pulls his bowed head up by the hair, is dazed, hazy-eyed, mouth slack, drool streaking his chin.

A far cry from the fierce and snarling man Dimitri had found bound to the tree.

His hips jerk in short, sharp little thrusts, his breathing ragged as he chases his pleasure. His cock, stiff and red and so sensitive he'd nearly cried when Dimitri suckled at it earlier, bounces against his belly, and hm, would he sob if Dimitri had him there again?

"I should show you your greedy hole," Dimitri says, and Felix's shudder shakes through the vines and into him. His hole tightens, clenches, strains white about his knuckles as Dimitri plunges them deeper, the sound of it filthy in the glade.

The scents of sex - come and sweat and need - slide across Dimitri's senses as he tastes the air, then blinks at the sudden salt of tears.

Beneath him, Felix has stilled, tension worked from him along with his come, the only motion of his body the futile rock of his hips back against Dimitri's teasing fingers, working him where he's swollen and spent.

"Ah, Felix," he says, and Felix makes a wet hoarse sound. "Are you weeping?"

"No," Felix manages, his voice a bare rasp of a thing, and then whines and tries to fold into himself when Dimitri curls fingers hard into his prostate and holds them there, savagely pressing until a few last drops of clear fluid bead at the head of his soft cock. His thumb he slicks over the trembling white-stretched rim, makes to dip within to join the rest of his fingers, and Felix jolts and cries out anew.

"You would lie to a god?" Dimitri slips his other hand down Felix's slick trembling belly, to cup his cock, small and soft and heavy in his palm, and Felix's entire body twitches and trembles like a horse pushed too long, his breathing harsh and deep. "The one you've come to in supplication?"

He rubs his thumb across the crown of his prey's cock, dips the tip of a claw in the wet slit, and Felix, at last, goes limp. Another burst of salt-scent tears, of aimless overstimulated twitching.

"Mercy," he breathes, and Dimitri pauses.

"What mercy do you ask?"

"Please," Felix says, and it sounds like the words are ripped from him. "Please, your cock. No more fingers. Please."

The abject surrender awakens something in Dimitri, a vicious new consideration. Dimitri eases the press of his fingers against Felix's prostate.

"Brave of you to ask for more," he says, awareness searching for the bottle of oil Byleth stashed by the altar. Ah, there - a helpful vine coils about the glass and lifts it to his hand. "You seem exhausted already."

"I can take it," Felix snaps, a sudden tension rippling down his back, tightening him about Dimitri's knuckles. He gets an arm beneath him, tries to turn to go on, "All of you, even," and a slow pulse of greedy delight sparks hot in Dimitri's chest.

"So you say." He eases his fingers back out of the tight hot clutch of Felix's body until only the tips of two remain, Felix's rim, flushed pink and puffy, clenching about them. The bottle he uncorks with his teeth, and Felix stills at the sound, the sudden perfume of the oil in the air.

"What- _ah!_ " Whatever he was going to say loses itself in a cry as Dimitri spreads his fingers within him. His hole strains white, trembling, fighting against Dimitri and getting nowhere, leaving him utterly vulnerable. Inside, the wet pink and red flutter of him, trying to tighten vainly about the new emptiness.

"So open," Dimitri murmurs, and his teeth itch to bite the blush spreading across Felix's shoulders, the damp back of his neck. "Soft and defenseless and wet, like a cunt," and Felix gasps, a mingled scent of arousal and tears bursting in the air. Between his parted fingers, into that flinching pink spread of him, Dimitri pours the golden oil, watches it run down his knuckles, coat that shivering white rim like honey.

Waits for the oil to take effect.

While he waits, he slips his fingers out of Felix, pushes at him until he straddles Dimitri, and finally stares into his face.

Ah, Felix. His hair falls about his cheeks, his eyes wide and shining, and an appealing red flush spreads from his nose across his cheeks, and yes, there's a faint hint of apprehension in the air that grows as Dimitri grins, baring teeth, tenderness and greed churning hot within him. His muscled chest burns with a blush, and below, his soft cock, the head wet with his own spend, hangs in the air.

"What?" Felix says, starting to lean away and then stilling with a stifled gulp as Dimitri's clawed fingers prick at the small of his back. Even so, he lifts his chin, glares into Dimitri's face even though it costs him, his gaze dipping every few moments. "What do you want _now?_ "

"Pretty thing," Dimitri murmurs, and before Felix can bite back, he wraps his oil-slick hand around Felix's soft cock. He rubs his thumb cruelly over the exposed pink head, dips a slim oiled claw into the gaping slit to spread it there, and then strokes, hard and slow.

Felix gasps, a wet pleading sound, and flinches, tries to buck away from the touch but finds only Dimitri's claws, a faint scent of blood joining the myriad smells in the air. He trembles, bites back a whine, and makes another begging noise that fires Dimitri's blood when Dimitri drags the oil up over his shuddering belly to smear it over his pink nipples. His heart beats rabbit-fast beneath the press of Dimitri's palm.

He blinks, wide-eyed, and almost falls when Dimitri sets him upright before where he sits on the altar. The long muscles of his thighs tremble. His knees shake. Prey, in every inch of him: his shuddered breathing, the uncertain flicker of his eyes.

It only takes a pitying sound from Dimitri for him to try to stand tall again, firm his jaw, tighten his muscles so he doesn't shake. The contrast between his vulnerable cock, his hole, the stuttering pulse of his heartbeat in his pale throat, and his lifted jaw is charming.

"Well?" Dimitri says. "Didn't you tell my priestess you would be a challenge?"

Byleth's amusement ripples across the back of his mind.

Felix stares, then goes utterly tense as Dimitri continues, merciless, "You desire much for your people, so you must give much. You promised me a challenge. Shall you deliver?"

"Yes," Felix says as soon as he's done speaking, the word practically bitten out. "Yes, what do you want?" Unbidden, his hand strays towards his spent cock, thoughtless, before he snatches it back with an annoyed grunt.

These Faerghans. So obsessed with self-denial.

Dimitri smiles. The trees shudder in anticipation, and far off the wolves who range his territory set up a howl. The air trembles with his wanting, and Felix swallows, goes paler as Dimitri says, rising from his altar,

"I want you to run."

Felix, to his credit, bolts. His pale form disappears between the trees, but the pounding of his feet reverberate through the earth to where Dimitri stands beside his altar. To say nothing of the crashing in the undergrowth, the confusion of the night creatures as they watch this naked human barrel through their woods.

Areadbhar leaps to Dimitri's hand, its weight a comfort, and he leans on it, tips his head back to gaze up at the sky. He palms at his cock with his free hand, rubs his thumb over the wet head, hips rolling into the touch. He has time for pleasure. For anticipation.

Some distance away, Felix splashes through a stream. His bare feet bleed into the water, into the earth, and Areadbhar hums with the taste of his blood. He trips over a root, skins his knees on the damp earth, and moans, his expression glazed with want, his cock smearing wet against his trembling belly.

"What-" he spits, enraged, and then another wave of arousal must wrack him. He falls onto one elbow, the other hand straying down to his cock. Pink and hot, straining into his touch, and his groan of mingled arousal and fury has Dimitri's teeth itching, a vicious noise steaming from his mouth in the cold night air. "What did you _do_ , beast?"

Dimitri laughs, and the whole wood laughs with him.

Felix scrambles upright, races on. Even as he runs, he's touching himself, heedless, enraptured by the aphrodisiac - rubbing at a hard nipple, daring to test his finger against his oil-slicked hole - and every time he realizes what he's doing his humiliation burns bright and delicious in the air. Still, he forges forward - heart pounding, every inhale ragged, skin flushed pink and shining with sweat, lips swollen with the imprint of his teeth, eyes dazed - and yes, all right, Dimitri can admit it:

Felix's will, his single-minded focus, is something to behold. Even breathless and shaking, pausing every few moments to stroke himself, he hurls himself forward. Across brooks, through ravines, his overheated body steaming in the cold-

He stumbles again in the middle of a clearing, head fogged by the insistent waves of the aphrodisiac oil. Falls, rolling to his back on the damp moss, and snarls, eyes bright with furious tears. "I know you can hear me, beast - Dimitri!" His hips snap up into empty air, his cock a delicious curve of stiff wet flesh. His hands tear at the moss. "Come here, damn it-"

Dimitri shifts from the sacrificial glade to Felix's clearing, and Felix's eyes widen when he appears before him, wreathed in fog.

"What- where'd you-"

"This _is_ my forest," Dimitri says, dry. He leans Areadbhar aside, a nearby pine offering a helpful branch to catch it, and shrugs out of his mantle. "There is little I cannot do within it." He flings his mantle down, the white and black fur spreading wide along the forest floor in silent offering.

Felix, his hand stilling on his cock, stares at the cloak, then at Dimitri. Even wild-eyed, the filthy sound of his hand on his cock filling the glade, he manages to look utterly perturbed when he asks, "What's that for?"

Dimitri kneels down on the edge of the cloak, then reaches out. The world shivers, and Felix yelps and flails as he's dragged onto the cloak by Dimitri's power. He stills, quivering, as Dimitri curls down over him, teeth nudging at his jaw. He tastes of fear and arousal and fury, and the hitched little gulp he gives when the tip of his cock bumps into Dimitri's stomach sears through Dimitri's body.

"I thought," Dimitri says into the bare damp side of Felix's neck, teeth resting just above the pounding throb of his pulse, "you would prefer I take you somewhere soft." He drags his teeth down Felix's skin, laughing when Felix's hand settles at the base of one of his antlers. 

Felix starts to snatch his hand back, but Dimitri rumbles warning, and so Felix leaves it. There, where Felix's slim neck starts to slope into his shoulder, he sets his teeth and bites, and Felix sobs, hips bucking upwards to rub his cock against Dimitri's thigh. He sounds embarrassed, even still, voice breathy and raw with humiliated want. Then his hand tightens about Dimitri's antler and yanks.

Dimitri lets himself be moved, Felix's blood still on his lips.

Felix glares up at him, his waterline heavy with tears, his cheeks bright red. He trembles when Dimitri drags his tongue over his lips, tasting him, then manages, 

"Well? Was I challenge enough?"

A part of Dimitri, the part of him that remembers humanity, softens. "You were."

Felix grins, smug, even though his lids hang heavy, his lips parted, his eyes black with lust. Like he's won something, pulled something over on Dimitri, even as his hips writhe between Dimitri's knees, cock hard and hot against the bare skin of Dimitri's thigh. 

Dimitri taps his clawed fingers at Felix's parted lips, and when Felix shivers, pushes them in. His prey's eyes go black with understanding, with want, and he lets his jaw fall open as Dimitri, lust churning inside him, presses his fingers further back, claws trailing over the vulnerable soft surface of his tongue. Felix's chest heaves, pink and sweat-slick, and even though this submission comes difficult to him he yields. For once, he's pliant, soft, obedient, the only sounds lewd tiny whimpers and cut-off moans.

Enrapturing, really - the way Felix's will crumbles beneath the weight of his lust, his panting pitching upward into cracked moans, his hand tightening about Dimitri's antler, nails scratching at his scalp, as he falls apart into climax. There's nothing left to come, Dimitri having milked him dry earlier, and he whimpers and trembles through the helpless twitching of his cock. 

Dimitri eases his fingers out of Felix's mouth. They're slick with Felix's spit, the proof of his submission, and Felix shudders when Dimitri wipes them on his red lips, his chin.

"Good," Dimitri says. The vicious pleasure of conquest, of possession, rolls through him. He curls brute fingers about the thin bones of Felix's wrist and tugs his hand away from Dimitri's antler, gentle as he can be. "As a reward, my cock, just as you begged for."

It's easy, with Felix loose from orgasm, to roll him over onto his stomach. To bare teeth in silent victory as Felix squirms, hitching back a cry as the fur cape rubs across his hard little nipples.

"What-" Felix starts, pushing himself up on his elbows, only for Dimitri to curl clawed fingers about the back of his neck and shove him back down. Felix goes ungracefully, teeth snapping at the air, but he bends. The other hand he settles at the curve of Felix's waist, angles this fragile human as he pleases until Felix is presented just as he likes: face and chest pressed to the cape, ass up, presented. His softening cock is framed perfectly by the muscular columns of his thighs, and in the moonlight the pale expanse of his back glows. The flexing curves of his cheeks invite Dimitri's touch, and between them, glistening with oil, pink and hungry, his hole.

Dimitri growls, mouth watering, and Felix shivers, the scent of his arousal strengthening in the air. His back arches downward in silent offering, and he gasps when Dimitri bends to cover him, mount him like a beast. 

Dimitri's hips flex, teasing the head of his cock across Felix's hole: slick, hot, his tip just catching on the rim. 

"Damn it, _fuck_ me-" his voice splinters into a wail as Dimitri does just what he asks. He snaps his hips forward, sheathing his cock to the hilt, and the smack of his hips meeting Felix's ass, his balls meeting Felix's, resounds in the air. It's drowned out by Felix's whimpering, Dimitri's satisfied growls as Felix squeezes tight around him, milking him.

"You feel so good on my cock," he murmurs, curling his tongue about Felix's earlobe, and Felix shudders and works himself back, straining for more. He pants, his walls clutching like a velvet fist at Dimitri's cock, and sobs as Dimitri fucks into his wet little hole, gasps sharp and loud as Dimitri's cock presses mercilessly at his swollen prostate.

The control, the submission, surges hot inside Dimitri, infusing him with power. The beasts roar in vicious delight as he drags his mouth over Felix's shoulders, his neck, bites his claim into the sweat-damp nape of his neck, Felix's heartbeat shuddering against his lips.

His knot starts to swell, to tug at Felix's body when Dimitri's hips roll back, and Felix gasps. 

"What-"

"You called me beast," Dimitri says, and the shiver that curls through Felix's body tightens him further about Dimitri's knot, makes him shudder with the oncoming climax. "You were right."

"Please, please-" Felix's voice, shredded, pleasure-wracked, rings off the ancient oaks as Dimitri fucks him open, fucks his knot deeper, planting one hand on Felix's hip to hold him steady, pierced on the width of his cock. 

Felix's words, Felix's submission: they're what he needs.

Into Felix's ear, in the voice of ancient things, Dimitri says, magic aching within him, " _The contract is sealed._ "

Felix gasps, triumphant, shuddering, and goes limp in his grip as Dimitri straightens, one hand tangled in Felix's hair, the other on his hip, and fucks the hot grasping clench of his body, empties himself into his sacrifice, his knot tugging, catching, keeping him locked into the dirty grind of his cock against Felix's prostate. The glade fills with the filthy wet sound of his snarls, the slap of skin on skin. 

The beasts within him claw at the surface, demanding freedom, demanding prey, and Dimitri holds them back with sheer force of will. Instead he rolls himself and Felix onto their sides, grunting as the motion pulls at his knot, and tugs Felix closer to his own warmth. Drowses a little, his arm and leg draped over Felix's smaller form, his knot tugging at Felix's swollen rim with each roll of Dimitri's hips as he fucks his come deeper. Felix shifts, murmurs something, and then moans as Dimitri shifts his hips back.

The knot eases out of Felix's hole, red and puffy, and brings with it oil and come, welling out of Felix's body to roll in great drops down the abraded inside of his cheeks. A hot swell of possessiveness guides Dimitri to swipe his fingers through the fluid, press it back inside his sacrifice, hot rim clinging again to his knuckles. His challenge, who has more than earned this rest.

Felix's hips hitch back into his fingers, tight channel milking at his fingers, and Dimitri wants more. Wants to roll him onto his front, tug him onto his cock, sit back on his heels so Felix rides him, so his cock sinks even further into him-

No. He has asked much already, and he is not unjustly cruel. He slips his fingers out, rises to his feet, and bends to flip the cape over Felix's slumbering body. Strange, how small he looks here, wrapped in Dimitri's cape, unconscious, as though he has not been something new.

Dimitri owes him a gift.

* * *

Felix wakes to find Byleth staring at him and something stuck in his hair. When he reaches up to push it off, she snatches his wrist and pins it to the ground, her strength undeniable.

"What?" he croaks, squinting at her. Her expression doesn't give him much. "What is it?"

A faint curl at the corner of her mouth before she says, 

"It's a laurel wreath."

Felix lets his head thud back against the earth and closes his eyes with a groan. A _fucking_ laurel wreath. He feels like no victor; his neck and hips ache, his tender hole clenches around emptiness, his thighs itch with dried oil and come, and the horned god, that fucking bastard Dimitri, has left him with-

"He honored you," Byleth says from above him. Her grip loosens on his wrist when he grumbles. "To have such strength of will is a rare gift."

"Most people call it stubbornness." He cracks open an eye, then waves her off as he forces himself up, walking his hands up underneath himself to support his weight. Goddess, his thighs ache. "Can I take it off?"

Byleth, uncorking a drinking horn, stares at him in disapproving silence.

"I can't wear this the rest of my life." Sylvain would mock him forever, to say nothing of how he's supposed to train with the damn thing.

In the middle of handing him the drinking horn, Byleth tilts her head. A sudden wind swirls about her, stirring her pale hair, and she glances aside before nodding, as if someone's spoken to her. Another faint tremble at the edge of her mouth, as if repressing a laugh, before she says, solemn,

"Dimitri says you must wear it until you return to Fraldarius, as a sign of your victory. Do this, and his blessings upon your people shall increase threefold." 

It's only the fact that he's midway through swallowing honeyed tea that keeps Felix from committing further blasphemy.

Fine. _Fine_. He'll show Dimitri. 

"When the drought is over in Fraldarius, I'm returning." He starts to wobble to his feet, valiantly ignoring both Byleth's attempts to help and her gaze on his body. "Just to give Dimitri his foolish crown back."

Byleth smiles. "He will expect you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence + the Machine. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and criticism are adored. I reply to all comments, though it may take me a bit. Check out my social media info at brightlyburning.carrd.co if you'd like, or talk to me on Twitter at @carthageburning!


End file.
